What Goes Around Comes Around
by tsutaki
Summary: Jazz and Yoyo have been dating but what will she do when he is murderd. A bitter sweet tale of love and the cruel delimma called life R&R plz im sorry but i will not update soon due to lack of insperation plz r&r and give tips & ideas thanks
1. Default Chapter

What Goes Around Comes Around

"I don't know what the hell her problem is," exclaimed Corn," but she better solve it soon." The GGs were just sitting around the garage chillin. Corn and Gum had been arguing all day. Beat was out at Dogenzaka Hill with Rhyth and Combo. Yoyo and Jazz were also at Dogenzaka Hill, but they were on date (they had been dating ever since the death-ball incident). Boogie and Cube were on Hikage Street. Soda was nowhere to be found. "Corn! You think I have a problem! You can't even give a woman a good date. You always do what you want to do,"**Spat Gum. "And your point being," he questioned. "Yo Corn", interupted Soda, "I think we need to get over to Dogenzaka hill. Poison Jam just beat the shit out of Yoyo!" They hurried as fast as they could, but they were too late. Yoyo lay motionless in the street with blood seeping down the decline. Rhyth was coming with Beat & Combo. Jazz was sitting next to him weeping. "He's gone," she whimpered.**


	2. reconciliation

Over the next couple of days, the GGs were restlessly searching for Poison Jam. Well

, all except Jazz, she was still hurt because Yoyo was gone. Other than that everybody

(Even Cube, nobody knew why but it was as if she forgot she had even ever known anything or anybody that had to do with them) was searching round the clock. For four days this went on until they got a helpful tip from DJ Professor K. It was the fifth day at noon when the show started.

Yo yo yo, I heard that those sick and twisted bastards, Poison Jam have murdered Yoyo of the GGs. Well to all y'all GGs and GG companions here's a tip I've heard. I heard that those fish faced mutha--...oh sorry well there hidin out in Pharaoh Park. So go over there and kick there asses! "Everybody heard that right. ", said Corn as the broadcast ended, "So let's go!" Crowds of people were jumping out of the way as the GGs (Jazz in front) were zipping down the street at incredible speeds. It seems that Poison Jam had heard it to because they were up and ready to fight, as soon as they got there.

YOU BASTARDS." yelled Jazz as they approached, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL." she finished. "Awww the lonely little wimp who couldn't get their in time." the middle one laughed out.

_Flashback_

"This might be hard." Thought Yoyo, as he faced all three of the over muscled members of Poison Jam. "I wish I hadn't deserted Jazz to follow these thugs. I could use her help right-"he was cut off by the left guy's fist connecting with his head. "You'll pay for what you've done." The one on the right said, as he pulled out a knife. "What did I do?" He yelled out as they came closer. "You set the Doom Riders on us." The middle one said. "They said that they swore allegiance to Lord Yoyo." He finished. Yoyo had forgotten that they were still controlled by the Noise Tanks old brainwashing chip. He looked back to see if there was somewhere to run, but instead he saw Jazz. "Hey Jazz hurry or their gonna-." He was stopped by the blade sliding through the flesh of his neck. Then he stabbed Yoyo three more times in the vital area of his lower stomach. Then they skated off like nothing even happened. Jazz raced as fast as she could to Yoyo in hopes of saving him. When she got there she was too late he was cold to her touch. "No." she cried "No." then she dropped to her knees and wept.

_Flashback ended_


	3. sudden choices

"I'll show you just how wimpy I am," yelled Jazz as they raced toward poison jam. Just then, poison jam started laughing. "Will see whose laughing now you sadistic, hateful sons of bitches," she screamed. Suddenly Jazz planted a kick right point blank into the closest member's chest.

"Go Jazz," yelled Corn as the poison jam scum dropped to the ground. She turned to Corn and said, "You don't know what its like to have someone you love killed right before your very eyes." Not passing up the chance poison jam, who had recovered from their shock already, lunged at her. "We'll kill you, you stupid bitch", they roared as they came.

Panicking she raised her arms.

Crack…

That last attack had left her with a broken arm

"Holy shit," yelled Gum, "Jazz, here I come." "Hurry up Gum," yelled Corn.

"With god speed she whispered to her self.

She jumped and boost dashed then kicked one dead in the back. "Take that retard," she yelled. Just then Beat punched the last one directly in the face. "Never let your guard down ya freaking dumbass."

Back at the garage the were treating Jazz's arm. She was thinking i know someone who will behappy to get hem. Then she went into a very deep but nice sleep.


End file.
